Rojo pasión
by Kashu Utau
Summary: Cuando Gojyo al fin encuentra a la mujer de verdad aunk en el primer cap no sale
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hay una pregunta que siempre me hago cuando estoy con una mujer

¿Será esta la definitiva?

Y la respuesta siempre es no, pero... ¿por qué?

¿Es que acaso no hay ninguna mujer hecha para mi?

¿O tal vez soy yo el que no quiere ser atrapado por las cadenas del amor verdadero?

Aunque parezca mentira... es cierto, nunca he querido hacer llorar a ninguna otra mujer. Mi madre, de pequeño, cuando me miraba con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas sólo veía al hombre que la engañó y a la mujer con la que se fugó y mi pelo y estos ojos rojos color sangre son el símbolo de esa infidelidad, con la que ella sufría al verme cada mañana, yo era la razón de su odio.

Un recuerdo que nunca olvidaré es el de mi madre acorralándome con un cuchillo en la mano... llorando, como siempre hacía cuando me veía. En ese momento cerré los ojos pensando que tal vez esa era la solución, al menos ella sería feliz. Salve el pellejo, pero las marcas que tengo en la cara, serán, por siempre, el recuerdo de ese trágico momento, al igual que esas cicatrices, qué, aunque no sean visibles para mis ojos si lo son para mi corazón y permanecerán ahí hasta que muera.

-EEEE! ME OYES!- como siempre el mono distrayéndome de mis pensamientos y de paso dándome un susto de muerte.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES MONO IDIOTA!

-Es que como te llamaba y no me hacías caso... ¿se puede sabe en que estabas pensando?- me preguntó

"En mi infancia y el porque me da miedo encontrar el amor" –En cosas que tu diminuto cerebro jamás entendería- eso fue lo qué le contesté.

-QUE HAS DICHO KAPA PERVERTIDO! AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE NO TIENE CEREBRO ERES TU!

-TE VOY A...!

-CALLAOS YA SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS META UNA BALA EN LA CABEZA!- ahora fue Sanzo el que se metió en medio de la pelea haciéndonos callar al instante.

Al cabo de muchas horas llegamos a un pequeño hostal donde tuvimos que compartir habitación los cuatro, lo que fue un problema. Entre las constantes peleas que teníamos Goku y yo, las amenazas de Sanzo, y el pobre Hakkai qué lo único que intentaba hacer era calmar un poco el ambiente... era insoportable. Decidí irme a dar un paseo, y por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía intención de ligarme a nadie.

**Fin de cap**

**Hola! Es el primer fanfic que hago de Saiyuki, espero que me haya salido bien aunque este capitulo haya sido bastante corto. Dejen reviews por favor, gracias por leer este capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Caminaba en medio de la multitud, distraído, sin saber por donde me dirigía, y sin fijarme a quien tenia delante y eso que estaba rodeado de chicas guapas y atractivas.

Pensando, pensando, al no mirar al frente choqué con alguien cayendo al suelo yo y él:

-Perdone, discúlpeme ¿se ha hecho daño señor?- la persona con la que había chocado era ni más ni menos que una bella mujer, de cabello largo y castaño sujeto en una cola alta, sus ojos verdes, llenos de vida y un cuerpo... soy incapaz de continuar.

-No... tranquila si la culpa a sido sólo mía, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Sha Gojyo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Naoko- saludó con una sonrisa- debo irme, ha sido un placer conocerle.

La chica se fue corriendo, mientras yo la miraba como un idiota embobado. Me sorprendió su belleza, estaba seguro de que muchos hombres irían tras ella, aunque en su dedo llevaba un anillo bastante llamativo que seguramente era la señal de que tenia algún tipo de romance con alguien.

Seguí andando sin rumbo hasta que el cielo se volvió oscuro. Entonces decidí regresar, no tenia nada más interesante qué hacer. Pero había un pequeño problema...

¡¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA!

De tanto dar vueltas al final me perdí, un poco patético ya lo sé.

Miré a mi alrededor, ya ni si quiera veía las casas. Estaba en frente de lo que parecía un inmenso bosque.

-Desde luego hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo- pensé en voz alta, suspirando cabizbajo.

Entonces, entre los arboles, se escuchó un ruido bastante sonoro que retumbó por todo el lugar espantando a las aves que se encontraban allí.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- no dudé y corrí hasta encontrar al causante del grito. Y allí estaba, un cuerpo inconsciente de una mujer joven quien probablemente había tenido un desagradable encuentro con un demonio, la pregunta era... ¿dónde estaba el demonio?

-NO DEBISTE APARECER, AHORA TAMBIEN TENDRÉ QUE ACABAR COTIGO!- ahí tenía la respuesta. Me giré. Él estaba detrás, subido a un árbol, seguramente pensando qué así podría vencerme con más facilidad, algo qué, como era obvio, no iba a ocurrir.

-El que va acabar contigo voy a ser yo, así que ya puedes ir rezando estúpido!- me lancé contra ese personaje a toda velocidad. Él pudo reaccionar a tiempo esquivando el golpe aunque como dije antes no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de derrotarle.

-Por favor... ayuda...- se escuchó débilmente una voz que reconocí al instante. La persona que se encontraba en el suelo... era ella, Podía ser una casualidad que precisamente esa mujer hubiera sido la víctima, pero siempre escuché que las casualidades no existen.

- Por... por favor... ayuda... que no me lo quite... que no me lo quite...- repitió.

-Qué es lo que no quieres que te quite?- mi pregunta fue hecha demasiado tarde ya que ella ya volvía a perder el conocimiento.

La recogí del suelo dispuesto a llevármela al hostal donde me alojaba. De alguna forma logré encontrar el camino de regreso, eso estaba solucionado, solamente faltaba una cosa...

-NO!

-Por favor Sanzo... sólo esta noche.

-NO ES NO!

Naoko se encontraba en una de las camas descansando tranquilamente sin percatarse de la discusión que se estaba teniendo en esa misma habitación.

-Sanzo, Gojyo tiene razón, esa pobre chica no tiene ningún otro lugar donde quedarse- Hakkai al fin apoyándome como hace siempre.

-No ves que aquí no hay sitio! Donde tenias pensado meterla!

-Seguro que a ti no te importaría dormir con ella ¿verdad Gojyo?- otra vez el mono metiéndose donde no le llaman.

-Cállate imbécil!- mi tono de voz sonó entre histérica y nerviosa- tal vez si utilizaras tu tarjeta de crédito podría...

-Ni hablar- no pude ni terminar la frase- por qué crees qué tenemos una habitación para cuatro, si apenas nos queda dinero para nosotros, menos habrá para ella.

-Os lo suplico, no peleen por mi...- una voz tan dulce sólo podía ser la suya.

-NAOKO! Como te encuentras?- ignorando lo que me gritaba el monje, me acerqué a la chica qué en ese momento se encontraba estirada con la mirada baja, seguramente se sentía culpable.

-Bien ya estoy mejor- sonrió agradecida- pero creo que debería irme.

-No por favor Srta. pueden estar buscándola en estos instantes, quien sabe lo que le puede pasar si sale ahí fuera sin ningún tipo de protección- el bueno de Hakkai siempre preocupándose por todo el mundo.

-Alguien de esta habitación me esta escuchando!- Sanzo otra ve dando la lata, parece que es lo único que sabe hacer.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Naoko intenta levantarse pero en ese momento se marea y cuándo parecía que se iba a estrellar contra el suelo, instintivamente (aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho) la sujeté, quedando los dos muy cerca. Yo sentía mi corazón latir sin saber el motivo, cuando parecía que ese, podríamos llamarle, abrazo no iba a acabar nunca, un "ejem" me hizo reaccionar y la solté encima de la cama rápida pero cuidadosamente procurando que ella no volviera a despertar.

"Parece que se dio un buen golpe al caer contra suelo cuando estaba el bosque, espero que no le ocurra nada grave a esa chica"- pensé preocupado, mirándola fijamente.

-Creía que tu las mujeres sólo las buscabas por su cuerpo, pero parece que al fin encontraste a alguien que a llegado a tu corazón- ¿desde cuando el mono había aprendido a decir algo que no fuera "quiero comer" "tengo hambre" o "¿donde esta el próximo restaurante?"

-Esa frase tiene demasiado sentido para haber salido de ti ¿de donde la sacaste?- habló Sanzo, lo había pillado.

-Pues en una telenovela que dan el la televisión al mediodía- respondió riendo con la mano en la cabeza. Hakuryu, Hakkai y yo caímos al suelo. Por una vez que el mono tenía un poco de sensatez... en cambio el monje se quedó allí tan tranquilo. Se notaba que ya conocía sus estupideces.

-Bien si no hay más remedio... utilizaré la tarjeta para alquilar otra habitación pero si se nos acaba el dinero el que va a pagar de su bolsillo todas las raciones de comida que pida Goku vas a ser tu.

-De verdad! Toda la comida que quiera?- el glotón estaba con los ojos brillantes sólo de pensar en el montón de comida que podría pedir.

A mi me daba igual lo que dijera Sanzo, lo único que importaba para mi era que podría estar junto a aquella preciosidad durante mucho mucho tiempo...

**Fin del capitulo**

**Por fin! Soy la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento o. Siento haber tardado tanto el actualizar pero es que me fui de vacaciones justo el día antes en k publiqué el primer cap. A y gracias a tsukinoai por haberme ayudado con la historia y espero que a la gente que a los lectores del fic les haya gustado este capitulo.**


End file.
